


Are They/Aren't They?

by runicsecret



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Nonbinary Character, courting, enola holmes is nonbinary, how to do in 1800s, i just love these two, maybe marriage?, tewky likes them anyway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicsecret/pseuds/runicsecret
Summary: Tewky is used to having his life wondered about. It hasn't been normal. However, what starts to bother him is when people start to wonder about a relationship with 1 Enola Holmes and how nasty they can be about it. Can he come figure out whateveryone, including Enola and himself want, or will opportunity flee.
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 56
Kudos: 264





	1. They Are, We Joke

“With as often as that Enola Holmes comes into the Gentleman’s Club you may as well believe that she is a gentleman!” one lord decried.

“Most often it is to talk to Lord Tewkesbury, and she does dress quite sharply in a suit at least, but then two hours later you can see them at an eatery with her dressed in the finest of silks,” another reasoned. 

Sherlock Holmes listened from the chess board he was sitting at, across from Lord Tewkesbury himself. They both firmly believed that sometimes the best disguise was hiding in plain sight. 

“Do you think they are courting? It seems like it would be an awfully large step down.”

At that Tewky’s eyes widened. Were they courting? He’s like to be. At 19, almost 20, any regular lord would be married by now to the highest bidder, but thankfully his mother was allowing for a love match within reason.The reason for her probably being Enola. How far down did this go? Perhaps he ought to ask Sherlock first, even though she would do as she pleased anyway. Mycroft would be very pleased, as if he would act as an agent for the man. He could feel his hand tensing, but didn’t realize it until Sherlock kicked him under the table.

“Let’s go walk,” he said with one of his smiles that was never straight forward. Tewky nodded anyway.

As they were leaving of course someone got in the most hurtful comment, “We can only hope any children take after him instead of that tousled mess,” which made the group roar with laughter. 

All he thought was how dare they question Enola Holmes' beauty and integrity like that.


	2. In Which a (Singular) They Are Faced With Terrible Prospects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enola has someone who cloaked a visit for courting as an urgent case and she is not amused, but eventually muse's on how to make such an eventuality work with her/his lifestyle.

On the other side of town, one Enola Holmes was taking what she thought was a case, but she was quickly washed of any such thoughts as tea was brought to them. 

“So how may I help you, Mr. Asbury?”

The gentleman was close to thirty, with a wedding ring on a chain around his neck, which read as a widower. Perhaps he needed help with a killer or family issues?

“Well you see Ms. Holmes, my wife and child died as she was giving birth. I was advised by my grandmother that I should find a wife as soon as possible so that we may be somewhat close in age,” he said uncomfortably, clearly not through his bereavement, “and try again for an heir.”

Enola, today in a simple dress with a loose corset on, she didn’t have any make-up on. In fact, she had been in the garden and probably had dirt on her chin and definitely had it under her fingernails. 

“I’m sorry for your great loss, Mr. Asbury, however I fail to see how I can help you,” Enola spoke, punctuating herself with a sip of tea.

“Quite the opposite, Ms. Holmes,” he said with a soft smile, “you see I’m here to enlist you support in courting you.”

Enola sputtered before slamming her cup down. Her face turned stern, she had no idea who this man was, would he allow her work to continue? He seemed to want an heir and she was not comfortable with the birthing and nurturing process. He also did not seem to be the type to help out.

“I’m sorry, but you must be mistaken,” she started, “I am not looking for marriage at this time.”

“I would pay you enough to close your business and you would live comfortably,” Mr. Asbury offered. 

“I live quite comfortably now, if you can’t see.” 

Enola hated it when these men doubted her ability. That is why she primarily spoke with Tewky and her one brother. Or even Tewky’s uncle was a lovely civil debate that didn’t take into account her gender as a weakness.

“I can see,” he said with a glance at her nails, “So does that mean the rumors are true? That Lord Tewkesbury is courting you?”

“If you do not have a case for me, please leave Mr. Asbury,” Enola spoke quite firmly. “I wish you well in your search for a wife, but do understand that I am my own person and will not be held down by a husband and family duties. Good day.”  
As she stood and motioned to the door, the slightly older man sighed, taking his hat and gloves from the side table in order to walk back out into the London streets. He was tall and for about 30 he was still handsome, Enola reasoned that he must not smoke or drink often. But he would not tolerate her lifestyle. That included just spending the night at the Viscount's estate because she would be utilizing the library and fall asleep just to wake up with Tewky in the chair next to her, giant blankets provided and a fire going on the other side of the room. 

Enola saw her guest out the door before returning to her small sitting room and falling into her chair, corset poking her hips. What did it mean that Tewky became her fondest memories at these moments? She knew that she knew him very well and he always had a certain amount of charm to him. He would also provide plenty of assistance to her so she could continue to work even if they did have children and his mother would be a doting grandmother anyway. 

She needed to clear her head. She yelled to her single maid that she was getting dressed to walk London and she’d be back around 6 before heading upstairs and changing into a pair of ratty trousers, a loose top and overcoat, her hair hiding in her hat. Or really at this point, feeling comfortable as him, Cody Withers, a silly name Enola came up with to have available.

So he quietly slipped out the back door, jumped the front fence, looked for which way Mr. Asbury went, smiled and went the other way. It was London, after all, there were parks everywhere to have a meditative walk as an alternate, yet very comfortable persona in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have a thing for touched starved couples, and I feel that even if Tewky and Enola are courting, they wouldn't touch much because now they were 'adults' unless Enola is dressed in male clothes at first, which opens many conversations between the two. Thank goodness they are both quite progressive.
> 
> Thank you so much for all the love on the prologue! As you can see, I do believe in these two, but I also believe they are so caught up in their own minds that it wouldn't be obvious to them immediate. Enola will continue to have switching back and forth pronouns because I believe that is the deepest understand that Enola would have of being qenderqueer in the Victorian age. If you have anything you particularly want out of these story, please comment or message me on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/etienne-rune.


	3. Whatever Enola Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lord Tewkesbury is perhaps too good of a human being.

Lord Tewkesbury had kept his head down most of their walk muttering things, occasionally looking up at Sherlock Holmes and asking, “What would Enola want?” before quickly putting his head back down and whispering “It matters not, she thinks we are both idiots.”

“Why don’t you lay it out plainly,” Sherlock said with a squint, “What are the pros of having Enola as a wife?”

Tewky blushed, “I get to have Enola both as a woman and as a man, I get to have the brilliance of Enola to debate and argue with, making me sharper in my job and her able to further excel at her. I get to have a partner for life rather than a subservient wife.”

“Then you have my blessing,” Sherlock nodded. 

“What?” Tewky exclaimed, “No, you just said to list out the pros. A good argument should be balanced, I believe.”

“Well, then, tell me what cons you can come up with,” Sherlock said, rolling his eyes as they turned a corner. It was a beautiful late spring day, with flowers blooming and trees providing plenty of shade. 

“Well, I’ll need an heir at some point, and I doubt that Enola would enjoy, uh, down time. I’m sure my mother would anticipate Enola learning about house management. There also maybe quite the issue of us both stepping out as men and that making it hard for us to be ourselves,” he speaks with his head tilted at the older man. “The impacts of people like Mycroft and other more traditional men have yet to be seen. That would have to be handled with care and time.”

“All I hear is your desire for my Enola’s happiness. I’m sure you both will work through those issues.”

“I never took you for a romantic, Mr. Holmes,” the Viscount said with a slight smile. 

“Ahhh, young Lord, the world will never know for sure. I believe you need to get going and perhaps talk to Enola,” Sherlock says with a sly smile. 

“I suppose you are right, sir. Although it is our weekly dinner and book review evening, and I dare not disrupt that for either of us,” Tewky said with a soft smile. 

“Best of luck there,” Sherlock said, knowing how Enola gets in a good literary review. He tipped his hat and kept walking toward towards the end of the park, leaving Tewky in in the park, looking down at his feet. 

Both he and Enola felt something great for one another, but neither ever really verbalized that it really meant. Sherlock seemed to be hinting at that something, but would never define it. His heels click on the sidewalk and he began an argument in sync with whether or not he did actually love Enola as something more than a friend. More often the positive voice was winning. 

“Lord Tewkesbury!” a man called after him, shaking him from his meditative state.

“Ahhh, Mr. Matthews, how are you today?”he said with a true smile to the man that helped with some of his accounts. 

“I am most worried about your friend,” he started, “One of my partners at the bank has been going on about getting Enola to marry him now that he is a widower. I believe he wanted to ask to court her today or tomorrow. She doesn’t seem the type to follow through with that.” 

Tewky swallowed as Mr. Matthews spoke, unsure if Enola would simply kick him out or do something more untoward against the banker. “Thank you. I’ll be sure to check on her this afternoon.”

“I hope they are both okay, God knows she is not a timid girl and he expects it,” Mr. Matthews said. 

“Right, as long as not punches are thrown, all parties should be okay,” Tewky said with a smile, “If you’ll excuse me.”

His next stop would now certainly be Enola’s home. 

~`~

Tewky stopped out of the taxi and paid the fare as well as a tip for the driver. It was only a short walk to Enola’s from here and it would give him a few moments to think about what to say or do when he got there.

As he turned the corner he saw a well dressed man slamming the door to Enola’s home and stomping down the stoop. Tewky stopped and watched as the man left, ranting about some ungrateful woman. He slowly walked towards Enola’s home and took a calming breath, realizing he both had a chance to discuss these matters between them.

As he knocked on the door he put on a brilliant smile. When it opened, Enola’s cleaning woman answered and grimaced. 

“She already left, I’m afraid,” the woman said, “and she was in a rather boyish mood after that caller.”

“Thank you, I’ll go find him” Tewky said, and with that went out to find what could possibly be a very irritated Enola. Well, calming down was first, serious discussions later. The main part was ensuring that Enola knew that no man would ever hold him or her down from true potential.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think once a week is about all I can manage between school, work, and DnD sessions. I do home that is great for you all!
> 
> Also I do have a Ko-Fi to be able to afford a wheelchair for post COVID19 life. It is nothing urgent, so please there is no pressure, but my mobility is degrading and I'm attempting to take care of it since doctors are slow. 
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/killjoy_ace

**Author's Note:**

> This is just setting the stage, but I hope it is good! Please let me know what your thing and give me words of encourage me. I'm typically bad at period pieces, so advice is also welcomed. 
> 
> ~Rei


End file.
